


A Song For My Love

by pixeldream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, band au, brought to you by viewers like you, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldream/pseuds/pixeldream
Summary: Kita sing a song dedicated to his boyfriend, all the while reminiscing over how they got together.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Semi Eita
Kudos: 1





	A Song For My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keikaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/gifts).



Looking out at the crowd of people in front of him, Kita felt a new sort of happiness buzz through him. A few months ago he would’ve been cooped up in his sad apartment. Now he was barely there, too busy working with his band to produce music for the fans who adored them. A few months ago he wouldn’t have been this confident. 

Now look at him. He was the star of the show this time. He’s in front of everyone else and for a moment his lips quiver with doubt. However Shinsuke had no time to worry over things. They had a song to play and a performance to do. 

Everything he did, he did knowing something or someone was watching him. Be it the public, his friends, or the god above him. Everything he did, he did for something or someone else. And in the end, he supposed this action wasn’t any different. Singing his song in front of this big a crowd, just for that one special person to hear. 

Even so, it felt different. _Special_. It wasn’t for him and yet it was. Kita was doing something for himself.

He stepped up to the microphone, gently taking it off of it’s stand before opening his mouth to start the show.

_______________

_“What do you mean the venue was double booked?”_

The voice was angry, rightfully so. Shinsuke had heard it from where he stood backstage. One of the worst things for a band was to be double booked at some place. This was especially the case for Kita’s band, who had traveled a bit just to get here. Booking a good venue was a rough task on it’s own. Sure, they were pretty well known- their fan base was decent and they even had merchandise available. Even so, most spots weren’t begging them to play. 

The place was a nice little restaurant. It mainly appealed to teenagers and adults. As such, the owner wanted teenager and adult music to be played.

The stage was in the middle of the place and when he glanced at it, Shinsuke could see himself and his bandmates up there playing their hearts out. The thought of them playing their music sent a sense of pride to his chest. Straight to his heart. He tried not to focus too hard on that though.

Apparently, the manager here had accidentally booked two bands for the same time slot. And since the other band wasn’t backing down and the Kita didn’t want to back down either, they’d simply have to share it by splitting it into two segments.

“ _Shit_ ,” There was that voice again. Whoever it was murmured a few more swears before huffing. They went quiet, save for the sound of their footsteps. They turned the corner and that’s when Shinsuke finally saw the owner of the mysterious voice. 

It was a young man around his age. He had an electric bass guitar in his hands, holding it gently despite his irritated attitude. His hair was an ashy blond with darker tips. It didn’t have any particular style of sorts. Maybe the color was a sort of special hair dye decision. He doubted something like that would be completely natural. It matched his punk look.

As for his face, well, he had a sharp scowl and chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes were accompanied by black eyebrows which confirmed Kita’s theory of his hair being dyed. Overall though, he was certainly a sight to behold. 

The stranger had a hand go to his head in thought. He messed with his hair just a bit. It didn’t seem to bother his hairstyle much.

He hadn’t noticed Shinsuke yet, though the gray haired man had certainly noticed all sorts of things about him. All sorts of things... like how _unbelievably_ handsome he was. 

He was about to open his mouth but the moment was cut short by one of his band mates coming over. 

“Hey, Kita. We need you to come help.” Aran’s eyes drifted towards the rest of the group. 

“Ah, okay.” Well, that was that. He followed Ojiro back towards the group, thoughts still lingering on the ashy blond. 

_______________

Letting out a gentle huff, he plopped down onto his couch. Kita’s apartment was simplistic just like him. The couch was a nice deep brown, accompanied by some off white pillows. He opened his laptop up, curling up comfortably and starting on his quest. He had a goal in mind. 

To find out more about that handsome guy from a while back. 

It had been a week and a half since he had bumped into the man. Even so, the thought of kissing and holding hands with the stranger never seemed to leave his mind. It was fine at first. He’d dose off and daydream while working. Then it started getting in the way of things. His bandmates had noticed how distracted he’d gotten lately and pestered him for an answer.

That, along with the fact that Shinsuke had dreamt of him a few nights ago, was enough to lead to this- him on the couch googling obscure phrases in hopes of finding the man. He felt like a creep doing all this over a stranger. However that guilty feeling wasn’t enough to make him stop. 

As he searched and searched he would spontaneously remember his friends’ various reactions to his little crush. They were all positive of course. His friends were supportive of him and his choices. There was lots of teasing though. He remembers clearly the kissing noises and childish phrases that were hummed as he spoke about his crush. 

_“Kita and the stranger sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”_

Even now, in his living room on his couch, Kita rolls his eyes at such silly things. Shaking his head, he typed in something about local punk rock bands. The dashing stranger was for sure apart of the band that had been booked with them that night. 

As for the punk rock label, that was just a guess. His intuition was usually correct when it came to things like this. After a few more minutes of searching he finally found the man he was looking for. There was a YouTube video of one of their performances. It was more of a fan cam edit than a real video but he’d take what he could get.

Eagerly, he took a sharp breath in before clicking it and waiting for an ad to go by.

As the video started he could see there was dark ginger at the very front of the stage. The singer carefully took the microphone into his hand, removing it from it’s stand. Despite seeming both quiet and serious, when he opened his mouth Shinsuke realized he was nothing like that. His voice was great. Smooth, but still wild enough to keep up with the music that backed him up. A fancily edited name flashed across the screen. _Taichi Kawanishi_.

In the next clip was also from a front view. There was a blond who leaned toward the microphone provided and started singing. His hair held two black lines around the sides. In his hands was a standard guitar, with custom made pins and stickers on it. Kita didn’t know his name but it was obvious he was the back up singer. His name slid across the screen like an announcement at a sports game. _Kentarou Kyoutani._

Then it went to a view of the side. You could see in the back, there was a redhead with a shit eating grin. You could tell what type of person he was just from looking at his smile. He was playing drums, excitedly twirling his drumsticks before bringing them down onto the big tom in front of him. Of course, his name came up on the screen. It popped up randomly. A good match for his personality. _Satori Tendou._

And of course, there was the man of the hour himself. He held his own electric guitar. He played bass, strumming a perfect chord to match the drums in the back. He looked at his guitar with such caring eyes. It was a shocking change compared to the face and attitude Shinsuke had remembered him for. 

Gone was the furrowed brows and scowling from that night at the venue. Those features had been replaced with caring eyes and a small smile. You could see his love for the music he made, along with his love for the fans in the audience. Whenever he faced the crowd, he faced them with a smile worth a million dollars. 

Finally, his name came up on the screen, edited to fit right beside him. _Eita Semi._

So that was the name of the man he had been infatuated with. Kita left a like on the video before settling into the couch a bit more. He typed the name into the Youtube search bar, along with ‘ recent performances ‘. With that, he got comfortable. He’d be watching videos for a while.

_______________

_‘This song is so pretty. Your vocals are so amazing.’_

_‘٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ I think this song is so cute !’_

_’Ahh this would be perfect for an edit!!!’_

He read through some of the comments on the video of his newest song. It was a small song, one he had sang by himself. Of course, he had the rest of his band to support him, playing their instruments in the background. However for the most part, it was Shinsuke doing the work. 

He wasn’t reading alone- Ojiro was right there beside him. They were sitting together at his place, crouched over the same computer and scrollin through the same comments. It was Aran’s idea to check the comments in the first place. Without him, Kita would never have known about his growing fan base.

He knew the band had fans. He knew that people had favorites among the individual bandmates. Still, it didn’t ever click until now that _he_ could be someone’s favorite. That people were fans not only of the band but of _him._ In a way, it was scary. Just a little nerveracking to think so many people cherish him. What if he messed up?

Fortunately enough, Ojiro had talked him out of that thought process. Having fans was a good thing as long as he kept a levelhead about it. Shinsuke didn’t have anything to worry about. 

Out of the corner of his eye, a large comment thread caught his attention.

_‘What do you think the song is about? It feels like the meaning is simple but I can’t put my finger on what exactly it is.’_

_‘I think it’s about internal issues. Y’know, mental stuff.’_

_‘It might be about parents. The second line reminds me of my mom.’_

_’It might be about eating cake!’_

Kita grimaced at the last comment he read. Of course, it was YouTube. There was bound to be some out of place comments. He was just glad there was no sexual ones (he’d been warned by Aran to be careful of those). 

_‘I think it’s about a crush. It sounds like a really, really big crush.’_

_’Yeah, that makes sense! I wonder who he has a crush on 👀’_

These were more recent. He had posted the video about two weeks ago, so most comments were from that time. However these were from only two or three days ago. 

“They sure picked up on it fast huh?” Aran murmured. It was a slight tease and he threw a knowing look over at Shinsuke. The song _was_ about a big crush. It started off as a way of venting about Semi. Then as he kept writing and writing, it got more serious. Soon enough his friends found out about it. And well, here it was, a new song.

“Yeah.” He breathed out, shaking his head as he liked the comment. A like from the song’s creator would surely spark interest and drag attention to the comment. Then everyone would know. But for some reason, he didn’t feel too bad about everyone knowing the meaning.

_______________

He woke up to a bunch of little notifications on his phone. However the main one that stood out was the one from someone named Tendou. 

_Strange._ Kita doesn’t know anyone named Tendou, though it sounded vaguely familiar. He hummed to himself as he opened his phone. Then he went to the app to reply. He looked at the post he was tagged in and it immediately came to him where he knew the name Tendou from. It was from that Youtube edit from what felt like forever ago. He was the drummer in that band- the same band as Semi.

What did the post say anyways...

_’So is this song about Semisemi? Or is there another punk bassist in Miyagi? 👀’_

His cheeks filled themselves with pink and glanced a bit at the comments. All of them seemed to poke at the fact that Eita was surprisingly similar to the man in the song. 

Shinsuke’s whole inbox was flooded with questions and teases and the like. He was almost overwhelmed. As tempting as it was to clear them all out and ignore them, he decided to just get rid of the useless ones that didn’t matter to him. In the end he was left with only a handful which made him less stressed. It was too early to be a bundled ball of nervousness.

Reading through the rest he realized they were all the same. Either teasing bandmates or curious people from other assorted bands. 

_‘Falling in love with someone from a rivaling band? Rivals to lovers or whateva 🙈’_

That wasn’t from anyone he knew, just a popular comment from under Tendou’s post. He didn’t get the joke but that didn’t matter. Suddenly, he got yet another notification. Biting his lip, Kita decided he’d reply to all the posts in one big master post. 

‘ _Good morning everyone. It was a pleasant surprise to wake up this morning to so many notifications. Recently there’s been a lot of discourse and questioning about my newest song. The song is about a crush on an bass guitarist from a band that’s not my own. I’ve been harboring this crush for a while and I’m ready to be open about it._

 _Eita Semi, that song was about you. I hope I’m not putting you on the spot by deciding to tag you and post this openly..._ ’

The post went on afterwards but that was besides the point. It was mainly just him stiffly and awkwardly explaining things. Hopefully that would satisfy everyone...  
  


_______________

As he reached the end of the song he looked out into the crowd, beaming. He was a bit sweaty from all the activity. He put his all into performances which meant along with playing guitar he danced. This situation was no different, except instead of playing guitar he was singing to the best of his ability.

His mind went through all those memories. The first time he saw Semi. Then the second time, on that laptop in his living room. His thoughts went from those comments on his video to the various posts he was tagged in. It felt like it was just yesterday he had posted his confession and ended up meeting Eita at that coffee shop later that evening. However it had been three months since then. 

Three months. He had confessed to, gone on a several dates with and ended up dating the bass guitarist of his dreams. They had even shared a few kisses together, much to Kita’s pleasure.

Shinsuke panted slightly as he finished up, waving at the crowd. His eyes scanned through the tons of people before narrowing down on one person in particular.

Eita Semi. _There you are._

Leaning into the mic, he pointed at the ashy blond. “Semi,, that one’s for you. I love you.” He flashed a huge, confident smile at the man.

He wasn’t usually so bold but he felt different. Kita felt special. It was only natural to want Semi to feel special too.

And boy did Eita feel special, cheeks flushed with joy as he watched his boyfriend declare his love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ band au where semi, kyoutani, tendou, and kawanishi are in a punk band together  
> \+ kita’s band is unmentioned besides aran  
> \- i hope you enjoy :) !


End file.
